Empire State of Mind
by oBleer
Summary: Em uma cidade onde são feitos os sonhos... uma cidade onde basta apenas você amar...


**Yeah,**

Yeah, imma up at brooklyn,  
Now im down in tribeca,  
Right next to deniro,  
But i'll be hood forever,  
I'm the new sinatra,  
And since i made it here,  
I can make it anywhere,  
Yeah they love me everywhere,  
I used to cop in harlem,  
All of my dominicanos  
Right there up on broadway,  
Brought me back to that mcdonalds,  
Took it to my stash spot,  
Five sixty stage street,  
Catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping

Deitado no meu quarto,tento me lembra do início  
da nossa historia,começou na infância,  
Sempre brincávamos  
Você sempre me falava que podíamos fazer tudo  
O que quisermos pois estávamos na nossa cidade  
Nunca levei a serio essa sua frase  
Pois antes não entendia...  
E admito que continuo sem entender  
Olhei pela janela e vi o céu nublado mas ainda  
Dava pra ver um pouco o sol...  
Foi que uma idéia louca surgiu em minha mente

**Cruising down 8th street,  
Off white lexus,  
Driving so slow but bk is from texas,  
Me i'm up at bedsty,  
Home of that boy biggie,  
Now i live on billboard,  
And i brought my boys with me,  
Say wat up to ty ty, still sipping malta  
Sitting courtside knicks and nets give me high fives,  
N-gga i be spiked out, i can trip a referee,  
Tell by my attitude that i most definitely from…**

Estava sentada vendo o jogo dos ''garotos'' com quem eu cresci  
Olhava entediada o jogo,quando os olhavas  
Apenas conseguia pensar em você  
Quando você e os meninos se juntavam  
Pra jogar contra os meninos da outra rua  
Sua cabeleira negra se destacava no meio de todos  
Você e naruto sempre brigavam pra saber  
Quem era o capitão do time  
Temari se irritava e dava cascudo em todo  
Mundo,você reclamava e eu apenas  
Ria...  
Me levantei mas antes de parti senti uma mão me segurando.  
Tenten: Onde você vai?  
Respondi  
_''Vou apenas dar uma volta''_  
Ela me olhava desconfiada e sorria  
Dando um ok..  
E fui caminhando pela cidade de...

**I made you hot n-gga,  
Catch me at the x with og at a yankee game,  
Sh-t i made the yankee hat more famous than a yankee can,  
You should know i bleed blue, but i aint a crip tho,  
But i got a gang of n-ggas walking with my click though,  
Welcome to the melting pot,  
Corners where we selling rocks,  
Afrika bambaataa sh-t,  
Home of the hip hop,  
Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back,  
For foreigners it aint fitted they forgot how to act,  
8 million stories out there and their naked,  
Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it,  
Me i gotta plug a special and i got it made,  
If jesus payin lebron, i'm paying dwayne wade,**

3 dice cee-lo  
3 card marley,  
Labor day parade, rest in peace bob marley,  
Statue of liberty, long live the world trade,  
Long live the king yo,  
I'm from the empire state thats…

Arrumei minha mochila coloquei algumas coisas que eu jugei necessário  
Peguei um dinheiro que eu guardava,olhei rapidamente  
A quantidade dava pra eu sobreviver alguns dias...  
Desci as escadas correndo  
Meus pais me olharam assustados  
Minha mãe gritou pra onde eu estava indo  
Eu apenas respondi_  
''Estou indo fazer algo que eu devia ter feito a muito tempo...''_  
Itachi me olhou rápido enquanto descia as escadas e falou...  
Itachi:_ele esta indo atrás dela._  
Peguei minha bicicleta e fui o mais rápido que pude até a estação de trem.  
Da minha cidade até ai são 30 minutos no trem bala  
Larguei minha bicicleta de qual quer jeito e corri pra pegar a passagem e ir pro  
Trem.  
Quando me sentei ,comecei a pensar no  
Dia que te contei que ia me mudar  
E lembro uma parte da musica que você cantou pra min antes de eu ir embora...

**Refrão  
In new york,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in new york,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for new york, new york, new york  
**  
Caminhei triste pela cidade com lembranças suas..

Você repetiu_''você pode me visitar o dia que quiser.!''_  
Eu chorando em seus braços,coma penas 12 anos  
Esse cena tava parecendo filme meloso  
Aqueles que você odiava assistir depois da escola  
Comigo,a tarde..  
_''mas não é a mesma coisa.. você sabe que eu não vou poder ir te visitar por causa dele!.''_  
Você sempre me chamava de hime quando eu estava triste  
_''hime olha pra min,eu também não queria me mudar  
Mas eu tenho que ir ,você sabe que eu jamais me separaria de você assim  
Eu também estou triste que vou me mudar..._

Eu sorri,é sempre assim quando penso em você,nunca  
Pude ir te visitar por causa de meu pai...  
Minha mãe e meus amigos já se ofereceram pra ir lar comigo  
Escondido,mais eu sempre recusava,estou esperando pelo momento certo..  
Fiquei andando por um bom tempo  
Encontrei uma antiga lojinha de doce

parei,olhei pros dois lados e atravessei  
a lojinha era de frente com o mar,fiquei la parada olhando o mar  
Olhei pro ceu vi que ia começa a chuver  
Sorri  
Não me importava com uma chuvinha  
Continuei a caminhar  
Logo as gotas da chuva começaram a cair sobre min.  
Continuei até que senti alguém me chamando  
Meu coração parou...

**Lights is blinding,  
Girls need blinders  
So they can step out of bounds quick,  
The side lines is blind with casualties,  
Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse,  
Don't bite the apple eve,  
Caught up in the in crowd,  
Now your in-style,  
And in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,  
The city of sin is a pity on a whim,  
Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them,  
Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route,  
Hail mary to the city your a virgin,  
And jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends,  
Came here for school, graduated to the high life,  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,  
Mdma got you feeling like a champion,  
The city never sleeps better slip you a ambient**

Eu estava inquieto na cadeira estava nervoso  
Quando finalmente cheguei ao meus destino  
Peguei minha mochila e caminhei rapido pelo trem  
Respirei fundo.

Minha cidade  
''Nossa'' cidade

Coloquei a mochila e me aprecei a corre  
Corri até um antigo campinho de futebol  
Naruto me falou pelo MSN que ia ter um jogo  
Deles contra o pessoal da outra rua.  
Rir era sempre assim.  
Quando cheguei no campo percebi que chamei bastante atenção  
Reconheci todos que estavam ali pelo jeito eles  
Também me reconhecerem  
Todos me olhavam assustados  
Passei meu olho rápido pelo pessoal  
Você não estava La  
Xinguei baixinho  
Voltei a correr ouvi naruto me gritando mais iguinorei  
Corri como louco  
a chuva começou a cair iguinorei.  
Até que logo eu a avistei  
Meu coração parecia que ia sair  
Não perdi tempo e te chamei...  
_Hinata?_

**In new york,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in new york,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for new york, new york, new york**

One hand in the air for the big city,  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,  
No place in the world that can compare,  
Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh  
Come on, come,  
Yeah,

Eu me virei esperançosa  
Hinata:_Sasuke?  
_  
Eu não conseguia acreditar era você mesmo...  
Meus olhos se encheram d'agua com eu não  
Sei se foi de emoção ou se foi da chuva..  
Era você,você abriu seus braços eu corri  
E te abracei...

Você correu e me abraçous  
Eu te apertei  
Hinata:Sasuke eu senti tanto sal falta...  
Eu sorri,incrível como em Nova York  
As coisas acontecem...  
Foi que uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça

Sasuke:Hinata agora eu entendi...!

Você me olhou confusa

Sasuke:Você estava certa hinata,a frase e a musica que você sempre me falava/cantava,eu quero começa do zero  
Aqui com você.

Você sorriu e nos beijamos...  
Parece cliche daqueles filmes melosos que eu odeio...

Mas..

Agora sim pude entender  
Em nova York foi onde eu te conheci  
Em nova York onde vou recomeça tudo com  
Você  
Em nova York posso ser qual quer coisa  
onde posso dar um fim a nossa historia  
Ou não?  
Pois em nova York veio minha inspiração de voltar pra você  
Pois em nova York foi onde pude amar  
Você

**In new york,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in new york,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for new york, new york, new york**

**Empire State of Mind**


End file.
